A Symphony of Misery
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Kol likes to play dangerous games, Klaus never gives up and newly turned vampire Caroline falls in between two voltalite brothers while struggling with the demons of her own. AU. Kol, Caroline, Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. No offence, no Beta.

 **Quick points about this story:**

1\. My friend Ash (Asha) challenged me to do a love triangle (Klaroline and Original). Since I love Kol so much, I picked him. Please bear with me because love triangle is pretty new concept to me.

2\. Basic plot is woven by (ezzaxklaroline) Ezza. I just am writing it in detail. Credit her!

3\. This story is set in AU. No baby plot, no Kol's death, no Canon shit. Klaus broke his curse and occupied NOLA.

4\. Rating M just in case I change my mind and include adult themes. No fluff.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 _0o Prologue o0_

Kol was so bored that made him want to initiate a war among the supernatural factions in New Orleans.

Under recently turned Hybrid, Klaus' rule things were surprisingly calm. The fun brother that Kol once knew vanished and instead Elijah 2.0 was walking in front of him.

Rules and discipline- where's the fun in that? Soon New Orleans would turn out as an open museum- everything in its place, silent paths, people whispering like lullaby. Wasn't it enough to loathe this city?

Kol wanted to change it.

After Klaus undaggered his entire family, they all moved to different places. Finn parted his way, as he wanted some time alone for what Klaus did to him. For once, Rebekah didn't stick to Nik and Elijah's arses, but then she decided to stay back in their home town, Mystic Falls. Either she settled down for those Salvatore leeches or for that pathetic bartender, Matt.

For an evening snack, Kol strode in the streets of the city. He passed through several alleys and subways in the dark, but none appealed him. Around French Quarter he smelled metallic tinge of blood in air that had his immediate attention. So, he vampire sped in that direction. With his superhuman ability, he heard a few people chattering and figured out they were within close proximity.

It took him less than a minute or two to find out that a woman was being mishandled by two vampires. They were interrogating her, harshly. He leaned at the edge, in the mouth of alley, as he observed one man shoved her against the hard, cold wall when she tried to attack the other man.

She was a vampire too.

A mixture of menacing growl and painful whimper escaped from her, for which reacted immediately.

"Now, now. Where are the basic manners?" the Original purred with his signature smirk. Two males stiffened their bodies, while the woman had stayed quiet in her place. "That's not the way to treat a lady."

"Kol!" One of them gasped in shock. They were utterly terrified.

Like Klaus, Kol enjoyed good torture. Even though he had never tried to dominate his siblings by showing off his potential to the younger generations, everyone knew him for dangerous acts he had done in the name of fun. And his brand of fun included experimenting and manipulation.

The other male coped up from the Original sociopath's sudden appearance. Quietly he informed in a polite tone. "This one is a newly turned vampire came into the city and she's out of control."

"So you decided to take matters into your hands?" Kol elevated a brow, walking close to the tiny group. "Just a friendly reminder: my brother won't appreciate if he learned that you both are doing his job."

"She's responsible for last week's massacre." The first one dived into the conversation. Kol didn't like the tone of his voice, but he was amused when he learned that this woman alone slaughtered a bar full of humans, outside the city.

That's impressive.

"And she tipped off the human faction through her stupidity." The aggressive vampire ended.

Kol glanced at her frame lazily, smirking wide. "Compel them. Why bothering that much?" Carelessly he replied.

"She killed one of us." The second one was still cautious. Kol shifted gaze to his side. "Crossed one of the rules of this city and we are going to bring her to Klaus."

Crossing rules? He began to like her more.

"It was an accident." She replied, trying to be apologetic. But she wasn't, for some reasons. "He attacked me and I was defending then."

"Shut it!" Commanded the first one. Slightly that messy woman flinched in response. "You lost your right when you stabbed one of your kind."

Kol's mouth twisted before he sped toward the second male and plunged into his chest, removed his heart. "Tell me, did I lose my right too?" He rambled to the other male. "Did I now?"

After a moment, the young vampire opened his mouth. "I'm going to put this in front of Klaus."

"Really?" The ancient one chuckled finding humor in his shaky words. "But I hardly doubt that you can make it out of this place."

The next few minutes went in blur. Usually, Kol wouldn't care to clean up the mess he created. But these wonderful ideas began to pop in his head, made him to compel a stranger to do that dirty work for him while this lady stood aside, trembling in fear.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly." He smirked, stretching out his hand for her. "Kol Mikaelson."

Clearly he heard her swallowing knot formed in her throat before shaking his hand. "Caroline Forbes." She reeked of blood, so much blood. "Why didn't you kill me?" Careful yet innocent.

He cackled, sending echoes throughout the alley and showed her the way. "Because I believe we have so much to do."

"You can't force me into anything that I don't want." She said in fierce tone, but there was a trace of horror. For some reasons.

Hot-tempered, confused and terrified - hmm, Kol had to see how this experiment would end. He was ready to mold her. In his way.

"Oh, don't you worry about it darling." Dark mischief radiated from him, as he strode out of the place coolly with her on his trail. "I'm sure you'll enjoy playing."

 _0o Prologue o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for checking in. Please review! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. _No offence, no Beta._

* * *

 ** _0o 1 o0_**

Discipline was one of the qualities that Elijah adored. And as an Original vampire he believed reaching that saturation point was very important, for they constantly were bothered with enemies. As if they would have attracted the problems. Wherever they go, they would find themselves surrounded by enemies, or it was maybe they would get into the troubles.

Now that New Orleans got unnecessary attention, because of the massacre at a local bar and mismatched deaths, Elijah became restless. Night walkers were tracking down to find the person or maybe a group behind this mess.

Niklaus wasn't showing his imbalance, but Elijah was sure that he wasn't exactly amused with the current scenario. At first, the Original Hybrid suspected Kol who was busy these days, barely showing his cheeky face.

Elijah couldn't help but believe in his younger brother, considering Kol's methods of having fun.

When Niklaus deduced that point, he became furious and informed Elijah that he would dagger Kol, if he had to, before things were to take any nasty turn. And when Elijah quietly reminded of his promise: no more daggering.

With zero interest he watched the group of the vampires, wrestling in the middle of their family house, by the time Kol entered.

And he wasn't alone.

A blonde accompanied him who was exactly walking behind. She looked familiar, but Elijah wasn't quite sure where he saw her.

Kol's presence didn't stop the younger vampires. He walked, merry look on his face was plastered.

"About time." Elijah commented, crinkling eyes for a bit.

"Good to see you, too, brother." Kol questioned, "Missed me?"

"Well, I did," responded the Original Hybrid getting down the stairs. Three sets of eyes landed on Niklaus who scanned the room full of busy vampires before shifting his attention back to the most mischievous sibling.

"Anxious is written all your face, Nik." Kol continued using his sarcastic tone.

"Can't help it, little brother." Then he noticed the stranger. "You are supposed to keep your games, playthings out of this place."

"Mind your word, Nik." The bratty brother's tone hinted warning. Niklaus' gaze did not leave her, scrutinizing her every move around the place. She stood at an acceptable distance from the crowd, observing the fight quietly. "That's not how you would acknowledge our guest."

"Guest?" Elijah asked, slightly surprised to see that Kol managed to get an acquaintance.

"Yes," Kol replied smoothly. "She is a friend." Watching Elijah's incredulous look, he questioned. "Like always you underestimated me, Elijah?"

Elijah remained silent looking at 'the guest.'

"Caroline, darling, come and meet my brothers." Kol purred.

The blonde glanced at him first. Something about her was not right, Elijah felt so. Almost she looked like she was suffering from mental disorder. Her ocean blue eyes reflected too many emotions—confusion, irritation and remaining were in haze—in a less span of time, varied with every step was taking.

Not right.

"Caroline Forbes, this is Elijah, the noblest one of us." Kol's palm stretched out at the brother in suit and then turned to the pale Niklaus. "And this is Niklaus, everyone's favourite." Kol would not miss a single chance to remind people of their choices.

For the first time Elijah noticed how Niklaus was staring at her and she at him. But both were different. His brother was studying her, so cautious, and she was looking as if she was trying to remember something about him.

And then Caroline quickly locked her stare with Elijah's.

She did not utter a word while she assessed them.

Attentive.

Elijah took initiative, "I hope you will enjoy the stay, Miss Forbes."

Still there was no verbal response from her side. Another flicker of emotions in her eyes was unforeseen.

She had some problem, Elijah thought, as she was led by Kol.

"She is—" Elijah began and Niklaus continued.

"—peculiar. She's…something's wrong with her." Niklaus muttered, gawking at the path she left.

"You think Kol wants to meddle with her?" Elijah hunched.

Except for the cheers from crowd nothing prevailed in the room for a moment. Then Niklaus spoke, slowly meeting his brother's suspicious eyes. "With her or with us?" He was calm, yet distant.

Elijah understood what he was suggesting.

She could be a problem.

* * *

"Why do you think everyone and everything in this world is against you?" Cami argued.

Even though anger seethed in him, Klaus managed his tone while answering. "Because I know my brother and his thirst for sport."

"But—"

"Camille," Klaus shushed her, his voice raw and commanding, "I've seen him all my life, okay? More than a thousand years. You wouldn't know what he's up to until he has done enough loss."

That left the human therapist speechless. Not after listening to his analysis of Kol, but the tone he used with her. Never had he been that rash with Cami because he liked her, he liked the fact she accepted him—with much difficulty. She wanted to lend hand and he appreciated it. Nevertheless regarding him as a mentally imbalanced person began to irritate him.

He was in his senses.

He suspected Kol was planning something.

He figured out the blonde vampire—ah, Caroline—was strange.

He still remembered flicker of emotions in her sea blue eyes. For a person who lived thousand years and who had seen many shades in people, her expression was still a mystery.

"That woman—" Klaus said absentmindedly.

"Which woman?" Cami became curious suddenly.

Though Klaus looked back at her, he was aloof. "Caroline Forbes." He was surprised to remember her name—her eyes. Every goddamn varying emotion danced in them.

"What's with her?" Cami maintained her cool, but the Hybrid knew she wanted get more information from him and he knew why.

Cami was rooting for him as well. They both hadn't gotten into anything serious yet. Klaus, being one of the oldest, had learned not to let people in his closer circle without observing. So, he was taking his time around her. The relationship between them was easily going, though at times because of her ways of argument Klaus felt like snapping back.

But she was caring for him. Right. Yeah.

A charming smile reached his lips, as he leaned on the desk with his palms pressed to the wood. "My brother has brought another tool." He brushed off the topic. "That will be crushed out, sooner or later."

Yeah, the blonde baby vampire was nothing. He could have simply killed her in a blink of an eye if things were going to be against him.

All Klaus had to do was to focus a little on Caroline.

 _ **0o 1 o0** _

* * *

**_Oh yeah, I'm alive. Got busy with my studies, hope y'all understand. And yeah THANKS FOR THE NOMINATION IN KLAROLINE AWARDS. Though I have not won in those categories, I really thank for the recognition. (PS: You will this message in my other updated works)_**

 _Thanks for reading, please review! =)_


End file.
